Más Que Una Simple Amistad
by Think Life
Summary: Edward y Bella se quieren desde pequeños, pero ninguno quiere decir sus sentimientos porque temen perder la amistad que tienen; Pero para eso están Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y Jacob; quienes se encargaran de juntarlos pase lo que pase, se rendirán o no perderán las esperanzas. Los Personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la trama mía. PÉSIMO SUMMARY ENTREN NO SE ARREPENTIRAN
1. Prologo

** Prologo:**

**_POV. BELLA_**

Hola Soy Isabella Swan Dwyer pero me gusta que me Digan Bella, tengo 19 años y vivo en Forks en una casa si se le puede decir asi. Mis padres me compraron esa casa cuando entre a la universidad, mis padres viven al lado de la policía y mi hermano Emmett vive con mis padres aun.

Mi madre es diseñadora de interiores que trabaja con Esme Cullen que es diseñadora de interiores también, tienen una empresa llamada "Glass House".

Mi padre es empresario del hospital de Carlisle Cullen.

Los Cullen tienen 2 hijos que son mis mejores amigos los conozco desde que tengo memoria porque mis padres con los Cullen ya se conocían desde la infancia según ellos, los hijos de los Cullen son Alice y Edward son mellizos aunque no se parecen en nada Alice tiene rasgos de duende mide 1.57 tez pálida cabello negro corto, con puntas a todos lados y con ojos dorados como el oro, mientras Edward tiene los rasgos de un dios griego, cabello cobrizo y alborotado, mide alrededor de 1.90, ojos dorados como la miel y al igual que Alice extremadamente pálido.

Estoy estudiando literatura en la universidad, Edward estudia medicina, Alice estudia para ser diseñadora, Emmett estudia para ser abogado, Rosalie estudia mecánica y Jasper estudia para ser arquitecto.

Rosalie y Jasper Hale son gemelos los conocimos en la universidad ya que Alice los llevo a sentarlos con nosotros

-**Flashback**-

Alice: Chicos les presento a Jasper y a Rosalie- dijo con una sonrisa-Jasper es el amor de mi vida y Rosalie es la mujer de los sueños de Emm-susurro para que ellos no escucharan solo nosotros, todos la miramos como si tuviera un tercer ojo; atrás de ella estaban 1 chica con cabello largo hasta la cintura, cuerpo de infarto, unos ojos azules quien debía ser Rosalie, Jasper era menos musculoso que Emmett, pero un poco mas que Edward, su cabello color miel al igual que Rosalie sus ojos azules, ambos con tez pálida.

-**Fin De Flashback**-

_**POV. EDWARD**_

Hola soy Edward Cullen Platt tengo 19 años y vivo Forks, vivo aún con mis padres Carlisle y Esme, también con mi hermana Alice, con Alice somos mellizos, ella es como mi confidente, le cuento todo, todo menos que amo a mi mejor amiga.

Los Swan, son muy amigos de mi familia, el padre de Emmett y Bella; Charlie es empresario del hospital de mi padre y mejor amigo. La madre de Emm y de Bells Renee trabaja con mi madre son diseñadoras de interiores. Ellas tienen una empresa famosa.

Bueno nunca he tenido novia ya que estoy esperando para decirle a bella lo que siento y si soy virgen. Pero tengo a toda la población femenina en la universidad locas por mí, menos a la que yo quiero, porque ella siempre me vera como s odio esa palabra.

Nadie pero nadie sabe que estoy enamorado de Bella, pero se lo diré a Alice ella me aconsejara, ella me ayudara con mi único, verdadero y gran amor.

* * *

**Es mi primera historia, espero que les guste**


	2. El Comienzo de todo

N/A: Este capítulo es narrado por un narrador pov

Cap 1: "El Comienzo de todo"

La Pequeña Bella nunca supo cómo o cuando se enamoró de Edward, solo paso un día en el cual no se quería despegar de él.

Todo ocurrió hace tres años el 2010 ella tenía 16 años y ella y Edward irían al cine y mientras se acercaban al cine las mujeres no le daban miradas bonitas a su amigo, así que lo tomo del brazo hasta llegar al cine cuando veían la película recién lo soltó y de ida fue igual parecía que si lo soltaba se caería por un acantilado o algo por el estilo.

Por otro lado Edward lo descubrió a la edad de los 12 años el 2007 cuando se dio cuenta que ya no quería a bella como hermanos, amigos, confidentes, él quería algo más él quería que fuera el amor de su vida, su novia, su esposa y final mente la madre de sus hijos. El a su corta edad era muy maduro, pero igual muy ciego de todo lo que no se tratase de su familia y amigos.

_**Bueno ese el primer capítulo es corto pero es como una segunda introducción y estaré más activa escribiendo lo tenía abandonado porque el colegio es muy aburrido y cosas asi pero bueno su opinión me importa mucho y me dejan feliz si me colocan un review o un follow pero aquí le coloco unas cosas para que me conozcan y si quieren que escriba sobre algo aquí que este en el fic me gustara su opinión me importa y denme una oportunidad tratare de no defraudarla promesa de vale y esas valen ;D bueno aquí les dejo cosillas para que me conozcan :DD **_

_Yo me llamo Valentina pero desde que soy querubina me dicen vale (y me molestan diciéndome periquito o loro hablo mucho y al parecer cuando dejo notitas igual ;DD)_

_Tengo 11 años y cumplo 12 el 16 de agosto; soy leo_

_Me encanta el rojo; también me gusta los juegos de computador (pero no para ser gamer); me gusta leer por libros y computadora._

_Empecé a conocer TWILIGHT el 2011 cuando una amiga me dijo _

_-Oye vale van a dar una peli de vampiros- a mí me entro curiosidad y aquí me tienen! :0 ;D _

_-Oka en que canal- dije sin ánimos pero que tonta era yo cuando más pequeña y miren que ahora soy tan tonta ahí era más._

_Y bueno la vi me enamore en primer momento de la película y busque en el Facebook páginas y empecé a leer fan fic's y me enamore de los personajes y de la lectura me acuerdo que mi primer fan fic que leí pensé que era una parte de un libro de crepúsculo (les dije era tonta u.u) después lo leí del principio y me enamore de la lectura fue como o.o 3 OMG! Y asi después conocí fanfiction al comienzo admito no me gusto y seguí leyendo en Facebook hasta que me mude aquí y bueno termine asi aquí contado mi historia._

_Otra cosa de mi la gente dice que me parezco a German Garmendia de HolaSoyGerman en mi actitud y yo digo ¡OTRA VEZ CON LA TONTERA! Y no lo hago a propósito yo soy 100% yo ;DD bueno no sé qué más decir asi que __**FELIZ 10 DE JUNIO DEL 2013 (HORA 22:51) EN CHILE ;DD AMO A TODAS LAS PERSONAS BUENAS Y A TODAS LAS TWILIGHTERS Y YO ME CONSIDERO DE ELLAS Y AMO A ROBSTEN ¡ROBSTEN UNBROKEN! **_

_**Un besote de una niña de 11 con pequeña estatura y a quienes leyeron todo soy su fan ;D las amo 3 besote y aunque seamos pocas las que leíamos esto por favor hablen de mi fic si les gusto ¡UN BESOTE Y ABRAZOTE AL ESTILO EMMETT! Y si quieren que mejore en algo háganmelo saber ;)**_


	3. No sean Bocones

N/A: Cuando coloque -ej: hola- se tratara de la vocecita de la cabeza de bella

Cap 2: "No sean Bocones"

Estaba Dormida, cuando siento que alguien me salta encima, era Alice quien más ya que Emm rompería mi cama si salta así.

Bella: Ally, déjame dormir-dije tapándome la cara con el cojín.

Alice: No seas perezosa, vamos levántate- dije dándome un golpe con el cojín.

Bella: ya me arrepiento de darte copia de mis llaves- dije con arrepentimiento.

Alice: Pero ya me la diste, ahora perezosa levántate ahí un día de compras por delante

-**Flashback**-

Ya llevaba varias semanas en que Alice me insistía que le diera una copia de las llaves de mi casa porque según ella seria divertido, que me sorprendería, y otras cosas que no me acuerdo, hasta que un día me convenció, estaba llegando a mi casa con la copia para Al, asi que llegue a mi casa me cambie y me fui a mi cuarto, para llamar a la Duende. Le marque.

Beep… Beeep

Ali: Hola, ¿Bells, que pasa? - dijo feliz como siempre.

Bella: Hola Duende, ¿oye, podrías venir a mi casa lo antes posible?- dije feliz.

Ali: Estaré ahí enseguida, Adiós- dijo eso y corto.

Después de 10 minutos Alice estaba afuera de mi casa, asi que fui a abrirle la puerta, ella ya se en el jardín.

Alice: Ok Bella dime para que me llamaste- dijo dando saltitos, a lo que yo solo tenia atrás la cajita con el llavero de tarjeta de crédito y las llaves en el llavero.

Bella: Estuve pensando lo de las llaves y toma- dije dándole la cajita ella la tomo, la abrió y empezó a saltar.

Al: Ahhhhhhhh- grito mientras daba saltitos en toda la sala- Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias- repetía una y otra vez saltando y abrazándome.

Bella: Que bueno que te gustara- dije triste aunque me convenciera adiós a mi poca privacidad que me quedaba.

Al: Oye Bells, le puedo hacer una copia al oso- dijo haciendo un puchero, ok discutir con la duende era caso perdido.

Bella: Ok, Duende lo que tu quieras- dije rendida.

-**Fin** **Flashback** -

Alice: No te lamentes ahora, eso ya paso, pero ¡LEVANTATE FLOJONASA!- dijo eso y me empujo de la cama asi que me caí.

Bella: Auchh, Al pudiste haber echo otras cosas en vez de ¡empujarme!- dije enojándome.

Alice: deja el enojo aun lado, tenemos tanto que hacer- dijo suspirando, esto no era bueno.

Bella: Ok, ok- dije eso y me fui al baño me di una ducha caliente. Después Salí de la ducha y me vestí me coloque una polera sin manga beige, unos vaqueros y mis apreciadas converse negras. Salí del baño y estaba Alice esperándome seria oh, no ver a Alice seria no era buen indicio.

Alice: Bella antes de llevarte al centro comercial Emm y yo tenemos que preguntarte algo desde hace algún tiempo- dijo seria- ¡Emm Pasa!- grito Alice y en eso entro Emmett totalmente serio.

-Isabella que mierda hiciste- dijo una vocecita en mi interior o como la llamo yo el mini demonio de mi cabeza.

Bella: Suéltenlo ¡Ya!, me ponen nerviosa como si estuviera en un interrogatorio para saber si soy culpable- dije eso y me lo imagine a Emm como el policía bueno y a Alice como el policía malo y yo ahí con una luz apuntándome en la cara en una sala oscura.

Emmett: ¿Quién?-hizo una pausa dramática-¿te?-otra pausa dramática-¿gusta?-dijo eso lento viendo mi expresión, yo abrí los ojos como platos.

-Ya quiero ver que digas algo coherente bella- dijo mi conciencia, siempre apoyándome, nótese sarcasmo.

Bella: A mi… a mi… me gusta… Edward- dije tartamudeando, solo pude ver el rostro de mi hermano con la cara satisfecha y a Alice se le formaba una sonrisa como el del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Alice: ¡Y CUANDO AHÍ BODA!- dijo esto dando saltitos- ¡TENGO MUCHO QUE PREPARAR!- Emmett y yo nos quedamos boquiabierta. Tuve que sujetar al pobre de Emmett casi se desmaya.

Bella: Creo que alguien tomo hoy mucha cafeína, que te eh dicho te pones mas hiperactiva de lo normal- dijo con susto- y honestamente me das mas miedo.

-Que valiente eres Bella, la niña le teme a Alice- dijo mi anti-conciencia

Alice: Bella Exageras solo tome 3 tazas de café colmado- dijo tranquilamente, mientras dijo eso me caí de la cama mientras Emmett soltaba una carcajada.

Emmett: Ok, yo me voy antes que Alice me arrastre a mí también al centro comercial- dijo Emm, me dio un beso en la frente y se despidió con la mano de Alice y se fue.

Alice: Bella, vamos tenemos que ir al centro comercial, necesitas ropa linda para que Edward quede babeando y además necesitas un cambio de guarda ropa ¡URGENTE!- dijo Alice saltando de la cama y arrastrándome con ella, Alice da cualquier excusa para ir a comprar ropa.

Bella: Ok- dije sin entusiasmo porque Bella + Alice + Discusión= Bella sale perdiendo- pero antes puedo ir a desayunar me muero de hambre.

Alice: Ok, pero rápido tenemos tanto que comprar- dijo dando saltitos hasta la cocina yo la seguí atrás. Ya llegando a la cocina, me di cuenta que la duende ya me tenia echo el desayuno, asi que me senté y empecé a comer, había un silencio, hasta yo lo rompí.

Bella: ¡Ey!, ¿Alice porque la curiosidad de quien me gusta?- pregunte curiosa.

Alice: Yo, por nada solo que era lo único que no sabia de ti, me decepcionaste, pensé que no nos guardábamos secretos- dijo mirando a la pared perdida en sus pensamientos.

Bella: Pero es que sin ofender… es que eres bocona- dije esperando que no se enojara.

Alice: Tranquila, no pasa nada- dijo mirándome con su carita tierna- pero prométeme que nunca mas me guardaras secretos, como yo nunca te guardare secretos a ti- dijo dedicándome una cálida sonrisa, yo ya había terminado mi desayuno y me estaba levando para y a fregar los platos, pero decidí que lo haría al llegar, claro si no llegaba muy tarde.

Bella: Ok Alice, vamos- dije entusiasta muy raro en mi ya que donde iremos es un centro comercial.

-Creo estas pasando mucho tiempo con Alice, me preocupa-dijo mi anti-conciencia.

Alice: Sii, ¡vamos!- dijo dando saltitos hasta su Porsche color amarillo.

Entre al asiento del copiloto y Alice acelero a fondo, había un silencio cómodo, pero raro Alice jamás se calla, pero después de unos minutos Alice rompió el silencio.

Alice: Bella, porque no me lo dijiste, somos amigas ¿por qué no me lo confiaste?- dijo notablemente dolida, nunca pensé que le doliera que no le digiera eso.

Bella: Lo siento Ali, no pensé que fuera importante, perdón-dije abrazándola, ella freno y ella me correspondió el abrazo.

Alice: Oh, belly-bells por supuesto que te perdono-dijo desasiendo mi abrazo y acelero de nuevo, todo el camino hablamos trivialidades- llegamos al centro comercial Bells- dijo con una sonrisa, yo solo asentí con una mueca, Alice estaciono y me arrastro hasta la entrada del centro comercial.

-Empieza mi tortura personal- pensé.

Estuvimos alrededor d horas en el centro comercial, ya me dolían los pies.

Bella: Oye puedo pasar a la librería de allí por un rato ally- dije colocando un puchero que ella me enseño y sí que funciona ya que ella coloco una carita y asintió, yo me fui de allí dando saltitos.

-Niña deja un poco a Alice un poco más pequeña y con rara de duende y estas como ella- dijo mi conciencia, yo la ignore y cuando entre a la librería un olor a libros nuevos y viejos me invadió estaba en el paraíso todo ordenado por secciones gente entrando y saliendo, yo me puse a ver los libros pasillo por pasillo colocándom libros por pasillos porque me gustaban o simplemente no los había leído y se veían atractivos, Salí como una hora después llevándome tantas bolsas como las que lleva Alice al llegar a casa, cuando llegue a donde ella tenía como otras 5 bolsas más de las que tenía cuando me fui y me miraba feo muy feo si las miradas matasen estaría 10 metros bajo tierra.

Alice: ¡BELLA!- casi rugió, yo camine cada vez más lento mientras me acercaba a ella, Alice se calmó ya- ¿bella porque cuando se trata de libros compras más que yo en todo un día?- me miro con su carita de borrego a medio morir.

Bella: Es muy simple porque no me gusta ver ropa y me gusta ver libros- dije encogiéndome de hombros- ¿vamos a comer?

Alice asintió y nos fuimos a comer, después de eso seguimos comprando hasta que le suplique que nos fuéramos o sino dejaría a las tiendas sin nada y ya paso una vez pero no lo quiero recordar.

Cuando estábamos en el porshe de la casa me despedí.

Bella: Adiós Ally te quiero, duerme bien- dije dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Deje la ropa y los libros en la sala de estar y me fui a mi cuarto, cuando toque mi cabeza todo la almohada caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Hola 2 capítulos en el mismo día pero este lo tenia casi hecho desde hace meses pero lo termine como les dije anterior mente agradecería su ayuda y acepto sugerencias y no se los comente tengo un elefante morado y se alimenta de reviews, también de favoritos y fowolls ;D las quiero ¡UN ABRASOTE Y BESOTE DE EMMETT!

10 de Junio del 2013

A las 23:38

Las quiere y manda saludos desde Chile,

Vale


End file.
